The coverage area of a conventional communication system, e.g., selective call communication system, can be divided into zones and sub-zones in which a subscriber unit, e.g., selective call device, is to be located. Additionally, zones of services ("underlay zones") can have localized overloading pockets, for example, at a shopping mall, office buildings, hospitals, large businesses, etc. To circumvent the overloading on the zones of services caused by localized overloading, sub-zones ("puddle zones") can be created within an underlay zone to provide service and reduce the overloading on the underlay zone.
As the selective call device moves from one zone or sub-zone to another, the selective call device registers with the system by transmitting registration information back to the base station that is located in the selective call device's new zone or sub-zone. In a 2-way selective call communication system, for example, a selective call device registers with the system via an ALOHA registration packet that the selective call device transmits on a reverse channel. By detecting the registration packet, the communication system knows where the selective call device is located and can address the selective call device in its known zone or sub-zone location.
The creation of sub-zones ("puddle zones") within a main zone ("underlay zone") causes an increase in the number of registrations by the selective call devices. When too many selective call devices are attempting to register, for example, in a newly created sub-zone, the registration process will be overloaded. Thus, what is needed in a cost effective and simple method for alleviating or preventing registration overload when too many selective call devices are attempting to register in an underlay or a sub-zone communication area of the selective call communication system.